Love at First Sight
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Dans le métro, une centaine de visages défilent à longueur de journée. Parmi eux, une personne semble sortir du lot, mystérieuse et envoûtante. Elle est ma belle étrangère. Celle dont le nom m'est inconnu. Le rêve éphémère de vingt minutes...


**Salutation tout le monde! Hé oui, je suis encore en vie! Pas de chance, hein?  
**

**D'accord, d'accord, cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. J'ai été pas mal débordée par des distractions en ce moment, mais je vous rassure, mon retard dans mes écrits vient du fait que je suis en train de terminer un grand One-Shot (le plus long que j'ai jamais écris à dire vrai, il m'en fait baver!). D'ici que je le termine, je fais une courte pause pour vous concocter ce petit One-Shot qui me torturait l'esprit depuis deux jours. Cela me démangeait tellement que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'écrire!  
**

**Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, va falloir vous contenter de ceci pour le moment. Et merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent!  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**PS: Si vous lisez avec de la musique, je vous conseillerais une musique douce/tranquille pour mieux être dans l'ambiance ;)  
**

* * *

**Love at First Sight**

- Tu es tellement froide et distante, m'avait-il dit en prenant un air peiné. Ne souris-tu jamais ? Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu t'ouvrirais plus à moi.

Je lui avais à peine jeté un regard lors de sa déclaration. À quoi s'était-il attendu vraiment ? Finalement, cet homme était tout aussi puéril que les autres. En sortant avec moi, il espérait opérer des changements à ma personnalité. Me rendre plus expressive, avait une fois concédé l'un d'eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait concevoir que je ne sois pas une femme d'émotions. Ce genre de privilège, je ne l'offrais à personne ou presque.  
De toute manière, je n'avais jamais été intéressée par la vie de couple, et ce, depuis toujours. Au collège et au lycée, j'avais eu mon lot de prétendants. Tous s'étaient révélés tous aussi décevants les uns que les autres, inintéressants. Je ne ressentais aucune satisfaction à sortir avec eux. Pas d'émotions. Pas d'émerveillement. Aucun battement de cœur affolé.

En face de moi, celui qui allait bientôt recevoir le titre d'ex-petit ami, m'avait toisée désespérément. Son regard qui m'avait fixée comme un naufragé à la mer, m'avait supplié de réagir, de ressentir une once d'émotions. Il avait voulu que je le retienne, que je lui prouve que mon cœur était fait de chair et de sang tout le comme le sien. C'était bien le cas, j'étais humaine comme n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre. Mais je ne pouvais éprouver ce qu'il me demandait de ressentir. Et je n'en avais pas envie de toute manière.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne trouves rien à redire, avait-il repris d'un air outré et blessé. Tu ne tentes même de... me retenir ?

Dans un ultime espoir, il s'était jeté sur moi, m'embrassant comme un condamné. Le baiser avait été froid. Un contact dépourvu de la moindre trace d'affections et qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que les gens donnaient en définition à l'amour. Les yeux ouverts et vides d'étincelles, je l'avais laissé se mutiler contre ma froideur tranchante. Se reculant lentement, il m'avait dévisagée avec dégoût et d'une infime déception. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire ne m'aurait arraché la moindre culpabilité. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il ne faisait naître aucune chaleur dans mon corps.  
Sans un regard, il était parti d'un pas rageur. À cet instant, je savais pertinemment que cet homme qui me tournait le dos, ne reviendrait jamais dans mon existence. Nos routes se séparaient et ne se recroiseront plus. Cela ne m'avait faite ni chaud, ni froid. En toute tranquillité, j'avais repris mes activités qu'il avait interrompues pour des futilités.

.

Tranquillement, je descendis les marches qui menaient au souterrain du métro. Alors que la foule autour de moi était pressée, je m'avançai d'un pas lent et monotone. Le brouhaha de ce sous-sol résonnait de tous les côtés. Des bruits de chaussures sur le sol humide, des voix qui parlaient ou hurlaient, de la musique un peu trop forte qui émanait des appareils électroniques ou encore la sonnerie de téléphone portable.  
Ce vacarme faisait partie intégrante de la vie citadine. Et ce concentré de sons parasites s'intensifiait toujours plus lorsque l'on se rapprochait des transports publics. Sans parler que durant les heures de pointe, salariés et étudiants s'amassaient dans les métros ou les bus. Les rues étaient bouchées de véhicules souhaitant rentrer au plus vite chez eux, dans leur foyer, loin de la torpeur de la vie active.  
Il en était de même pour moi qui n'avais qu'une seule hâte: m'isoler de cette population irritante. Alors que je regardais ma montre au poignet, un adolescent pressé me bouscula l'épaule. J'émis un léger grognement désapprobateur, mais ne me donnait pas la peine de dévisager le fautif. De toute façon, ce dernier devait déjà être loin. Tout en me trouvant une place où je ne devrais pas me frotter à trop de monde, j'attendis sagement sur le quai du métro.

_- Mesdames et messieurs, le métro arrivera prochainement à la station. Pour des raisons de sécurité, veuillez patienter derrière la ligne blanche._

Sans bouger de ma place, je continuai de fixer ma montre comme si cela allait faire accélérer ce temps d'attente interminable. Puis, le transport sur rail débarqua en trombe dans la station. Sa vitesse fit virevolter mes cheveux sans que je me soucie de les maintenir coiffés. Je retins de grimacer face aux bruits stridents des freins métalliques. Et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que le passage fut libéré, je pénétrai dans le wagon.

Les sièges étaient des banquettes qui prenaient presque toute la longueur, mis à part devant aux portes. Remarquant une place vacante, je m'y installai avant que le métro ne redémarre, provoquant le déséquilibre de certaines personnes. Adossée contre mon siège, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif au monde qui m'entourait. Mon regard s'arrêta finalement sur une personne.  
Appuyant son dos contre une barre, une jeune femme écoutait paisiblement la musique de ses écouteurs blancs. Les yeux fermés, elle se balançait au rythme de secousses du wagon. Sa chevelure ébène bataillait sauvagement au-delà de ses épaules. Sa peau mate semblait avoir agréablement doré au soleil, donnant envie de la caresser. Son débardeur noir et son pantalon kaki moulaient parfaitement ses courbes magnifiquement sculptées dans l'arrogance d'une déesse. Derrière les paupières de l'étrangère, je savais pertinemment que des iris d'un vert aussi pur que l'émeraude s'y cachaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je croisais cette femme à l'allure sensuelle. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'elle et moi, nous prenions couramment le métro à la même heure après le travail. Jamais durant l'allée, mais très souvent durant le retour. Comme toujours, l'inconnue était munie de sa musique qui semblait l'envoûter, l'emporter dans un monde à des milliers d'années-lumière de ce métro bondé et qui puait la sueur.  
Détournant mon regard de l'étrangère à la beauté sauvage, je levai mes yeux vers le plafond qui penchait de droite à gauche. Je fixai un point inexistant, cherchant moi aussi à m'extirper de ce trajet morne et monotone que je devais parcourir au moins deux fois dans la journée.

Après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs arrêts, je tournai finalement la tête vers la noiraude lorsque le métro s'arrêta. C'était toujours ici qu'elle descendait. C'était ici qu'elle allait mettre son corps en mouvement, dévoiler son regard aussi sauvage que la forêt. Glissant ses mains dans les poches, l'étrangère attendit que les portes se retirent sur les côtés avant de s'extirper des entrailles du métro.  
Je la regardai donc s'éloigner alors que les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Puis, je repris le cours de mon parcours en ayant qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit : je la recroiserais certainement demain.

Demain. Après-demain. La semaine qui suivait. Et tous les jours qui viendront inéluctablement

Car, je devais l'admettre, voilà plus d'un mois que j'avais remarqué sa présence dans le métro. Plus d'un mois que je m'étais surprise à l'observer en cachette, intriguée. Durant ce simple trajet de vingt minutes, je partageais indirectement un instant avec cette étrangère. Envoûtant et déstabilisant. Mais toute cette magie prenait fin lorsque je quittai le transport en commun. À nouveau, je n'étais qu'une femme qui s'occupait de ses propres affaires et rien d'autre.  
Mon esprit redevenait pratique, d'une logique indiscutable. Mes pensées revenaient sur Terre après cette brève évasion mentale. Ma vie reprenait là où je l'avais laissée. Mais mon être savait pertinemment que le jour suivant, j'allais encore m'évader spirituellement. Que j'allais encore me laisser surprendre par l'exotisme de l'étrangère.  
Arrivée à ma station, je quittai le métro en oubliant toutes les idées qui avaient pu frôler mon esprit durant ces vingt dernières minutes.

.

Lâchant un râle d'agacement, je me précipitai à pas rapide vers la station. Regardant l'heure à ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée du métro. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que deux semaines après notre rupture, mon ex-petit ami avait eu l'absurdité de se montrer à nouveau devant moi. Le message n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? N'avait-il aucune fierté à conserver ? Il était revenu à moi en clamant que nous avions commis une erreur en nous séparant. Sa première erreur avait tout d'abord été de m'avoir choisie et sa deuxième fut de considérer que les choses pouvaient repartir entre nous.  
Après plusieurs minutes à l'écouter geindre sans vraiment lui répondre, j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à son monologue en le plantant sur place. Bien évidemment, il avait tenté de me suivre et de me rattraper. Par sa faute, j'avais même dû faire un détour afin de le semer.

Descendant les escaliers menant aux quais, je pouvais déjà entendre l'appel strident du métro. Finalement, je décidai de courir pour les quelques mètres qu'il me restait à parcourir. Je pouvais parfaitement attendre le métro suivant en réalité. Mais sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, c'était absolument celui-ci que je devais prendre.  
Étant un vendredi soir, je ne fus guère surprise de voir le métro plein à craquer. Toutefois, je réussis à m'y faufiler avant la fermeture des portes. Serrée comme des sardines, la foule semblait sentir le fauve au premier abord. Mais alors que je reprenais finalement mon souffle, légèrement haletante, une autre odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. Celui d'un shampoing, pensai-je.

Ne pouvant m'adosser à la porte, je dus m'appuyer contre la grille sur le côté, celle qui protégeait les sièges à chaque entrée. Alors que je tentais encore de calmer ma respiration, mon regard croisa des yeux qui me parurent subitement très familiers. Mon souffle disparut littéralement pendant que mon cœur ratait un battement. Devant moi se tenait la beauté exotique du métro. Ce ne fut qu'après ce constat que je me rendis compte de notre proximité.  
Ses hanches touchaient les miennes. Son bras gauche était accoudé contre la grille, juste à côté de ma tête. À cette distance, je pouvais sentir toute la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. À chaque secousse, nos êtres ne faisaient que de se frotter un peu plus. Et à chaque arrêt, pendant que le métro freinait, l'étrangère était presque entièrement plaquée contre moi. M'offrant à chaque fois un sourire renversant en guise d'excuse, elle se reculait toujours délicatement. Mais intérieurement, mon instinct me dictait que cela n'avait rien d'accidentel. Pourquoi croyais-je que la noiraude se frottait délibérément à moi ?  
Ma respiration était bien trop courte, difficile. Malgré tous mes efforts pour dissimuler son rythme saccadé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à récupérer un semblant de calme, de récupérer après ma course folle. Et le petit espace qui me séparait de la beauté sauvage ne m'aidait certainement pas plus. Heureusement, mon calvaire allait prendre fin dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Car, ayant mentalement compté chaque station, je savais que la prochaine était celle de la noiraude.

Alors que les minutes me parurent interminables, on annonça finalement le prochain arrêt. Puis, le métro se mit à ralentir, plaquant irrémédiablement mon corps contre la grille. Au même moment, celui de l'étrangère se colla contre moi. Mais agacée, cette fois-ci, je relevai la tête afin de dévisager cette dernière pour sa petite comédie.  
Profitant du mouvement du wagon, l'inconnue ne s'était pas que contentée de plaquer son corps contre le mien. La tête légèrement penchée, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. C'était doux, chaud et si délicat. Mais avant même que je n'aie compris quoi que ce soit, les portes s'ouvrirent, engouffrant l'air contre ma peau ce qui me fit frissonner. Puis, l'étrangère s'éclipsa hors du wagon, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'un rêve lors du réveil.  
La regardant partir, tout semblait être confus dans mon esprit. La seule chose que je saisissais, était les battements assourdissants de mon cœur qui étouffaient tous les autres sons ambiants.

* * *

- Je te trouve de bien bonne humeur ces derniers temps, m'avait avoué ma meilleure amie avec curiosité. Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

Qu'avait-elle cherché à dire par « ces derniers temps » ? J'étais plutôt une personne joviale et sociable, toujours prête à taquiner mon prochain. Qu'est-ce qui, dans mon comportement, lui avait fait penser que les choses étaient différentes ?

Face à mon scepticisme, mon amie avait ri en pensant certainement que j'éludais subtilement sa question. L'avais-je intentionnellement fait ? Peut-être bien... Au fond de moi, je tenais à conserver une part intime, un jardin secret que personne ne pouvait empiéter. Ce que j'étais prête à partager, je le dévoilais ouvertement, mettant mes proches à l'aise et dans la confidence. Mais il y avait des choses qui n'étaient magiques que lorsqu'elles restaient dans l'ombre du savoir.  
Comme pour m'extirper de mes pensées, ma meilleure amie avait tapoté sur mon épaule avant de me sourire chaleureusement. Je lui avais rendu sa bienveillance en souriant à mon tour.

- Tu travailles trop, tu le sais ? m'avait-elle réprimandée ensuite en prenant un air qui était plus mignon que menaçant. Prends donc un peu de temps pour toi. Pour t'amuser. Pour voir des gens.

Je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait me dire, j'aimais mon travail. Je le faisais bien et on le reconnaissait. Aller m'occuper de moi ? Aller m'amuser ? Mais j'adorais ce que je faisais. Loin de la contrainte, c'était comme une passion dont je ne me lassais jamais de pratiquer. À tel point, certes, que j'oubliais parfois de me nourrir ou d'aller côtoyer mes semblables.  
Mais j'aimais ma vie telle qu'elle était, tout simplement. Je n'avais rien besoin de plus pour me sentir accomplie. Tout était parfait pour moi.

.

Alors que je montai dans le métro, je fus légèrement dérangée de voir à quel point celui-ci était bondé. Face à l'ampleur du bruit, j'augmentai le volume de ma musique avant de monter dans le wagon. Il y avait si peu de place que je devais me contenter de rester devant l'entrée. Je ravalai un juron en remarquant qu'avec une pareille foule, je n'allais malheureusement pas avoir droit à mon petit remontant de fin de journée.  
Cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais tous les soirs, après le boulot, j'aimais particulièrement prendre le métro à ce moment-là. Cela avait certainement un lien avec la magnifique blonde que j'y croisais souvent sur cette ligne. Durant le court trajet entre mon travail et mon chez-moi, j'appréciais de pouvoir la contempler. C'était comme si toutes les difficultés de la journée s'envolaient par le simple fait de l'admirer.

Un soupir s'extirpa de mes lèvres alors que je me résolvais à ne pas voir ma belle étrangère aujourd'hui. Mais comme si le sort voulait me donner tort, à l'arrêt suivant, celle que je n'attendais plus s'élança dans le métro, juste devant mes yeux. Essoufflée au possible, elle avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur juste avant la fermeture des portes. Dos contre la grille, elle posa sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, afin de reprendre son souffle. Comme toujours, cette dernière portait une chemise blanche au col large qui s'ouvrait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Par-dessus s'ajoutait un filet noir de la même couleur que son pantalon en tissu.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, je pouvais contempler cette inconnue de près. La délicatesse de cette peau laiteuse était plus qu'appétissante. On avait envie de la goûter comme un chaton qui laperait du lait. Les traits finement sculptés de son visage semblaient être l'œuvre même d'un ange. Le dessin de sa bouche était en lui-même un péché originel. Ses cheveux blonds aux étranges reflets roses étaient surprenants. Était-ce sa couleur naturelle ? Sa belle chevelure ondulait sur son épaule gauche alors que des mèches rebelles pointaient au-delà de son visage.  
Son doux parfum m'enivrait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. À distance, j'avais toujours tenté d'imaginer son odeur. Mais j'étais loin de concevoir une chose aussi exquise pour mon odorat. Je dus retenir mon souffle lorsque les yeux cobalt de l'étrangère croisèrent les miens.  
Sans grande surprise, ils étaient tout aussi envoûtants de près que de loin. D'un bleu azur si pur et si franc, on avait envie de se brûler dans la glace de ce regard. Insondable. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce à quoi cette femme devait penser à chaque fois que son attention était portée dans le vague. Assisse dans le métro, elle avait toujours été calme et silence, indéchiffrable. Que pouvait-il bien se tramer dans cet esprit ?

Irrémédiablement, je trouvai la moindre excuse pour me rapprocher à chaque fois encore plus d'elle. J'étais attirée comme un aimant contre cette femme aussi divine qu'une déesse. De temps à autre, elle levait les yeux dans ma direction ou évitait mon regard. Mais dès que je savais son attention sur moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire, légèrement narquoise. Cette situation m'amusait infiniment, me faisant oublier les soucis de ma journée.  
Mais comme toute bonne chose, il y avait malheureusement une fin. Ma station fut annoncée dans les haut-parleurs. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une seule occasion de savourer ma belle étrangère. Cette fois-ci, lorsque le métro freina, je me collai indécemment contre elle, provoquant un regard furieux de sa part. Sur ce coup-là, l'idée folle de l'embrasser me prit comme un fauve se jetant sur sa proie.

Sans crier gare, je me penchai vers ce visage éblouissant, dérobant des lèvres qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Comme attendu, elles étaient douces. Elles avaient le goût du Paradis. Ma belle inconnue ne répondit pas à mon baiser, rien de bien étonnant. Mais le plus surprenant restait toutefois le fait qu'elle ne me repoussait pas non plus. Peut-être à cause de la surprise ? Ne lui laissant pas le temps de sortir de sa torpeur, je glissai hors du métro lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.  
La bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux couleur ciel me suivaient. Je n'arrivais pas à lire sur ce visage inexpressif, mise à part une chose dans son regard : de la surprise.

.

Attendant tranquillement sur le quai du métro, je me rappelai subitement de la veille. Après avoir dérobé un baiser à la belle étrangère, sans la moindre culpabilité, j'avais oublié mon larcin. Et maintenant que les portes du métro s'ouvraient devant moi, mon cœur se mit à bondir d'impatience. Allais-je la revoir aujourd'hui aussi ? Comment allait-elle réagir désormais ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'énumérer toutes mes questions que le signal de la fermeture des portes résonna à travers les wagons. Appuyant mon épaule contre une battre métallique, je zappai quelques musiques de mon MP3. Une certaine appréhension tentait de me prendre entre ses griffes, mais je l'ignorais royalement. Car je n'étais pas prête à regretter mon geste de la veille.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau alors que mon attention se portait encore sur mon appareil électronique. Un parfum familier chatouilla mon nez. Et avant même que je n'aie relevé la tête, une main vint me voler l'écouteur de mon oreille gauche. Sans même une parole, ni un regard à mon égard, la blonde s'appuya de l'autre côté de la barre métallique. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte que mon oreillette gauche se tenait désormais contre son oreille.  
Un léger sourire amusé, je me demandai bien ce qui pouvait réellement se tramer dans sa tête. Sans plus attendre, je lançai ma playlist sur « aléatoire », laissant le choix au destin de charmer ou non l'inconnue avec mon goût musical. Et ne voyant pas cette dernière retirer l'écouteur, je songeai donc que cela devait lui convenir.

Tout au long du trajet, je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux de la jeune femme qui se tenait à mes côtés. Celle-ci ne m'avait pas encore toisée et son regard était plongé dans l'obscurité des tunnels à travers les vitres. Tant cette contemplation attirait tout mon intérêt, je ne prêtai plus vraiment attention à ce qui se chantait dans mon oreille droite. J'étais comme coupée du monde. Comme si j'étais l'unique personne dans un musée à admirer la plus belle œuvre d'art qui puisse exister.  
À l'annonce de la station où je descendais toujours, je me redressai afin de me préparer à partir. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait la chamade depuis le début. Doucement, la blonde retira son oreillette et me la rendit. À cet instant, pour la première fois de la soirée, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Je fus happée dans le torrent de ce bleu époustouflant. Mais comme toujours, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il exprimait. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, ni aucune froideur. Juste un mystère profond et intrigant.

Finalement, les portes du métro s'ouvrirent et tranquillement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. À la dernière minute, on m'attrapa le poignet, m'immobilisant et m'obligeant à faire volte-face. Avant que je n'aie vu venir quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres délicates se déposèrent contre ma bouche. La première fois, ce fut un baiser chaste, une découverte mutuelle. Cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt un désir impérieux, un droit qu'exigeait l'inconnue.  
Lorsque je me retirais, cette dernière me dévisagea d'une sévérité douce. Enfin, je pus lire ce que dissimulait ses yeux cobalt ou alors était-ce elle qui me le permettait. Son regard exprimait un air de défi comme si elle me disait : « Je ne fais que de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

Amusée, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en me reculant hâtivement, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. J'aurais voulu prolonger notre petit jeu, malheureusement, c'était ici que tout prenait une fin. Je n'avais pas droit de briser les règles. La prochaine manche n'aura lieu que demain soir, à la même heure, au même endroit.  
Sa main relâcha mon poignet et nos doigts se frôlèrent lentement et délicatement. J'eus juste le temps de quitter le wagon avant que les portes ne se referment devant moi. Regardant le métro partir, je toisais ma belle inconnue qui m'observait avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et sans la moindre expression. Puis, je repris le cours de ma vie et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la station.

Ainsi avait commencé notre petit rituel. Désormais, la blonde et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver à cet unique point de rendez-vous éphémère. Durant les courtes minutes que nous partagions chaque jour, nous écoutions simplement ma musique en silence, sans jamais nous échanger le moindre mot. Je ne connaissais pas le son de sa voix, ni elle le mien. Nous ne nous étions mêmes pas négocié nos prénoms, gardant chacune le mystère sur notre existence. Comme si ce savoir briserait la magie de cet instant à jamais.  
Alors qu'elle écoutait la musique en fixant un point invisible sur le sol, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, m'offrant ainsi une meilleure visibilité de son joli minois. La blonde ne s'offusqua pas de mon geste. Fermant les yeux, elle semblait même savourer la chaleur de mon contact. Un contact que nous nous étions habituées à ressentir. Parfois, nos mains se caressaient à plusieurs reprises, allant même jusqu'à s'emmêler. Parfois, nos fronts se rencontraient, mélangeant la chaleur de notre respiration. Et parfois, lorsque nous étions assises, elle posait sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous étions dans notre univers, un monde parallèle et éphémère où nous n'étions que deux.

Mais comme à chaque fois, le rêve prenait fin lorsque l'annonce de ma station sonnait. Et comme une promesse, nous nous embrassions avant d'attendre impatiemment le lendemain pour nous envoler à nouveau loin d'ici, ensemble. Nos baisers variaient selon les humeurs. Doux. Frustrés. Désespérés. Timides. Orgueilleux. Avides.  
Et comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé, dès que l'on mettait un pied hors du métro, tout revenait à la normale. La réalité reprenait ses droits sur l'imaginaire complaisant du voyage. Il y avait une vie à suivre. Il y avait une existence à accomplir.  
Même si toutes pensées à propos de l'étrangère s'évaporaient de mon esprit, je restais toujours ancrée sur une seule et unique idée : il y aura un lendemain.

Il y aura toujours un lendemain. Tout comme un rêve, il ne cessera jamais d'exister.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce petit OS. Bien évidemment, il y aurait une possibilité de suite ou non. Enfin tout dépend... Je trouvais cela plus joli que ça finisse ainsi. Mais en même temps, une suite qui dévoilerait l'évolution de ce coup de foudre improbable serait envisageable. Qu'en pensez-vous?**


End file.
